The present invention relates to a novel anthracycline compound and a process for the production thereof.
Anthracycline compunds as carcinostatic antibiotics assume an important position in medicine, and various anthracycline compounds have been proposed so far.
Generally, the physiological activities of chemicals depend greatly on their chemical structures or physicochemical properties, and there has been a continual search for anthracycline compounds of a great variety of characteristics. There has been a constant demand, therefore, also for anthracycline compounds which differ from conventional ones in terms of the aglycone moiety, saccharide moiety or substituents, or in terms of the physicochemical properties.